


Won't Forget

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2014 [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Leverage
Genre: F/M, GFY, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot was haunted by the memory of fiery red hair and laughing green eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snogged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snogged/gifts).



> Prompt: "Let's make a night you won't remember. I'll be the one you won't forget."- Timber by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha
> 
> Written for Snogged in honor of my 10th Writing Anniversary. She asked me for a BtVS/Leverage crossover featuring Willow and either Eliot, Parker, or Hardison. Of course, I chose Eliot. :) This is a little more somber than what I’d hoped to write, but they were feeling a little mysterious and cranky. I hope you like it, honey! Big thanks to Elisabeth for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Written: January 28, 2014  
> Word Count: 200

~*~*~*~*~*~

Eliot was haunted by the memory of fiery red hair and laughing green eyes.

He could never remember the details of the night they’d spent together, but he could remember the important things: the feel of her lips on his skin, the way her body fit so perfectly against his, the throaty moan she made as he sank into her yielding softness…the feeling of peace he’d never known before he met her or felt as complete as she slept beside him.

It was that feeling of peace more than anything else that he’d been chasing since he woke up alone the next morning. He looked for her everywhere, even while he was on a job, and the distraction had cost him a few minor scars, but he didn’t care. 

When he found her again- and he would, because he couldn’t accept any other outcome- they were going to have some strong words about her up and disappearing on him, but then he’d lock them in a bedroom for a week and make sure she understood just what she meant to him.

He might not remember much about that one night, but he’d never forget her; his green-eyed witch, his Willow.

-30-


End file.
